User talk:Bnickg
HeLlo evry1 this is Bnickg of Wiki if u want to tlk 2 me bout anything im here Alright I want talk to u bout each of the Winx Girls main article photos which show them in there believix form should be changed to there harmonix transformations. Stop changing the main pic in each Winx Girls articles,those pics you used is not in high quality,so we'll change it when we have high quality pics!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Well u don't hav 2 b so mean about it I felt since believix made its last appearance in the power of harmonix that harmonix should b the main pic to u know bring the main pic up to date I'm sry nd u don't hav 2 b so mean Well based on the way u wrote it seemed alittle more like ur telling/ordering me instead of asking me, I'm sry ok I'm new 2 this wiki nd I'm having a hard time There not wrong I'm correcting them Flora's sirenix spell is rlly called Petal Hurricane nf u know u can say plz (Bnickg (talk) 00:42, March 2, 2013 (UTC)) Nd btw I'm doing my duty as a future aspiring Artist/Cartoonist/Animator nf I wish all of u would let me enjoy my time here nd help u guys manage it but no u won't listen 2 reason nf maybe try 2 rewatch the episode I luv winx ok Matter fact the transformations inspire me, nf stop being so rude ok just bcuz were online doesnt mean there's no such thing as manners(Bnickg (talk) 00:48, March 2, 2013 (UTC)) I'm not rude or anything else! Just trying to tell you that if the page's name is wrong, feel free to contact admin. And seriously, you don't need to reveal who you are... But thanks for reporting anyway. Next time just leave a message on my talk page. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:43, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me I'm only doing my job as an editor nd I'm actually correcting ur mistakes nd I'm sick nd tired of u wikis ppl being disrespectful 2 me I luv the winx how dare u? You even don't reply that message on my talk page! Now who's dis-respecter? You doing your jobs editing, just at correcting the spells' names. Along that, you made too many mistakes about the grammar and codes, and we have to keep fixing that! If you bored, you can quit! And I dare what? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:04, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, can you please check your spelling and grammar. It's hard to understand what you type. Thanks :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:04, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Btw, we are not disrespecting you, we are just correcting your edits as they have errors. Please don't be rude to Rose and FloraEnchantix, they are only trying to help. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:06, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, maybe you should explain this to Rose & Flora. They got a bit annoyed after you said they were being disrespectful. They are just trying to make this wiki better like everyone here, so maybe before you change spell pages names, give Rose & Flora evidence. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:16, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, you've been adding spells that aren't spelled correctly! So don't think that your the Prince/King here! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 01:06, March 17, 2013 (UTC) If they're locked, please contact one of administrators. And please use proper grammar, three of us - Me, Rosa & Brittney don't understand what you're typing. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 02:42, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Aww... thanks! I was thinking about changing my username to RoseLove/LoveRose. But I don't think that'll suit me :P! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 02:59, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I understand, but all the users here are helpful, especially Rose. She is probably the most active admin of the wiki and she works hard to make sure it has no faults. I'm sure if you talk to her and apoligize she'll understand. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:00, March 17, 2013 (UTC) And do you want a signature like mine? I can make it for you :)! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 03:01, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Well tell me what kind of style. E.X: Stella ~ Blinding Ray! or any style you like. tell me the colors and if you want a background, tell me it's color too. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 03:05, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 03:09, March 17, 2013 (UTC) ? Do you know how to use it? Here are the steps: #In messaging, there is a ''Templates box on the right side. Click Add other templates. #Type Template:User Sig Bnickg 3. Click Insert and ta-da! Ask me if you want another one :)!}} I never said it costed fee to edit around so you don't need to say it free. And of course I saw your help at the spell articles. I never deny I had bad listening skill since English is not my native language, and absolutely I know there's no word "disrespecter", that's why I typed it as "dis-respecter". And to be honest, I never think myself is queen or princess around here to order anyone. If you don't mind you can ask people. I heard Brittney said you need help, but I'm not sure how can I help you so any problems or question you have, if I can answer, I will. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:00, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I think it's no. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:16, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I just added a few spells from episode 518, so anything wrong with their names, please contact me - just in order to change the page(s) to its correct name(s)... Thanks. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:53, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay... Thank you so much for telling me. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:59, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh, it is? Sorry, somebody told me and even swore that spell is called Gaia's Defense... I'll turn the page back... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:36, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you're welcome. Thanks for ading :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:47, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Well I agree with you about these things are more special than a normal spell. But as far as I know, well, this season, along with focusing on Daphne-Bloom relationship, it focuses on Tecna, Stella and Musa, so I don't think the other will reveal their specials. However, if they do use the specials in the 6th season or later episodes of season 5 and/or 6, I'll edit that... And I don't think those Sirenix wings have special effects. They're just simply water bubbles when the wings flutter in water/underwater. As you can see, they do not appear in 2D version or mid-air/land. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:40, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay. And you're welcome. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:32, April 6, 2013 (UTC)